Moments with Madara
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: There were times where it was thought he would be the last person on earth to understand, how funny it was actually him who bothered more than half the time.
1. drabble 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **.Elevator.**

You wanted to cry as you looked up the three flights of stairs. It wasn't that you had a problem walking up them, the problem was that the elevator – the good ol' trustworthy elevator – was down for maintenance.

That still wouldn't have been a huge problem.

No the true problem was that you were fifteen minutes late for your morning class and still had to drop off your crap in the music room (you sent a mental apology to your instrument, it wasn't crap, it was just the moment).

With a huge sigh you began to trudge up the steps, only for a hand to pull you back down the first step.

"Excuse you, mother-"

"Language (Name)."

You groaned. It was too early to deal with this, you were late, your backpack was heavy, your instrument was heavier, the day had just started and you wanted it to be over. That was a constant every day feeling, now you had to deal with this.

"I'm late Madara."

"Obviously," he said, taking your backpack from you and shouldering it. "Come on." He led the way up the staircase and while you were mildly peeved (it was too early goddammit!) you were happy.

Not only was the dark haired Uchiha actually pleasant and helpful today, you got to check out that cute butt of his for three flights of stairs.

Maybe the elevator being broken wasn't such a bad idea?

* * *

 **AN:**

So I am very sad and upset that there is no cute Madara fanfiction, so I decided to write my own. It's only going to be about 25 drabbles long so I hope you guys enjoy. The stories will change, sometimes it'll be set in the Modern World or in the Clan Era days.

So, ahh, enjoy~

 _Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	2. drabble 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor the lyrics to Nicki Minaj's and Lana Del Rey's music.**

* * *

 **.Car.**

(Name) loved not driving and instead sitting in the passenger seat. The dark haired, almost annoyed looking, man driving let her choose whatever she wanted to listen to and now had to put up with all her antics.

" _The night is still young! And so are we~"_

She had leaned over, swaying with the beat, her finger coming up to tap on his nose, which he crinkled as he gave her a look. She smiled and winked at him, pulling away as she danced in her seat.

" _We're just getting started, yeah yeah~ Can't you see the nights still early? And we're gonna get it wild n' crazy~"_

The chorus repeated itself and she felt her heart swell, there was just something about this song that reached out to her. That consoled her and made her not worry about anything.

" _How do we sit quietly? And watch the world pass us by?"_

She could see Madara shake his head, even though the smile that tilted the corners of his mouth disagreed with the annoyance he was trying to put out. She let the next song roll through, her body relaxing to the orchestration and the throaty voice of the woman who sang.

' _He's my sun, he makes me shine, like dia~monds'_

Her attention was on the window outside, so when she felt a hand grip hers and squeeze lightly she smiled. She squeezed back and began mouthing the next words of the song to him.

" _Will you still love me when I'm longer beautiful?"_

* * *

 **AN:** So here is the second drabble!


	3. drabble 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or movies.**

* * *

 **.Movie Theater.**

(Name) wasn't much for going to the movies; she was more for just laying around at home and watching the vines that people put up on youtube. She was invited by her group of friends and was mostly threatened by Mito to actually show up.

She straightened the sleeve of her hoodie before she put her hands into the front pocket. She was outside the designated theater, her eyes scanning through what was screening tonight and found herself a little unimpressed with all the titles. Another couple of minutes went by and the group never showed up, so with a noise in the back of her throat she began to walk away, phone in hand ready to angrily text her best friend.

"(Name)?"

His voice called out to her and she turned around, eyes taking in the voluminous dark hair and the way it was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a simple black shirt, with a front pocket on his chest and the Uchiha crest sewn upon it. Clad in black jeans and a thin grey sweater over his shoulder completed Uchiha Madara's look.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, as she walked up to him, "Mito said it was going to be a group outing."

Under his breath she heard him mutter something about 'that damned Senju and Uzumaki'. She raised her brows at that and tilted her head to the side. It came to her a little after Madara did and she stopped herself from palming her face.

"Dammit Mito," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She made a tsk noise as she looked up at Madara who had gotten his own phone out and appeared to be calling someone, probably Hashirama. She waited politely for him to end the call, not surprised at the words he told his supposed best friend. It was an annoyed Madara that she had to deal with now and all she could do was smile at him as he hung up on his friend.

"Well might as well take advantage of it, no?" she said, her hands going back into her hoodie's pocket. "Jurassic World seems interesting enough." The sign caught her sight and although she was mostly interested in the music of the movie, the visuals wouldn't hurt, especially not with Chris Pratt starring. "That's if you're interested," she said quickly, after realizing she wasn't getting a yes or no from him.

She looked at the man before her as he stared at her for a second, before he began striding towards the theatre. She followed after him, walking beside him. He didn't let her pay for her ticket, so she cut him off and paid for their drinks and snacks. He narrowed his eyes at her, before he shrugged and led the way to the theatre where the movie was playing.

As they waited for the movie to start and sat through previews, (Name) brought up a topic that he would definitely enjoying planning out.

"So how are we going to get them back?"

* * *

 **AN:** Enjoy~

 _Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	4. drabble 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Hot Tub.**

After a long day most people liked to cool down in a nice, long bath and like most people you decided to do the same. Except in your boyfriend's super nice apartment, whose bathroom happened to not only have a modestly sized shower, but also a _very_ nice hot tub.

"Mama loves the heat," you murmured as you sunk yourself slowly into the ridiculously hot water. Your skin tingled as you slipped lower into the water and you could feel the goosebumps all over your flesh. A moan of delight left you as the water seemed to encase you and you couldn't help but shudder, making the bubbly water ripple.

"You're going to cook like a lobster."

"Shaddup and let mama enjoy herself," you responded, as one foam covered hand came up and flipped off the intruder. "It's rude to intrude on a lady's bath you know."

The person snickered and you froze as you heard the rustle of clothing being removed and being dropped carelessly on the floor. You closed your eyes and counted to ten, even going as far as considering putting your face under the water (but that would burn, the rest of your body was already protesting, but it'll get used to it, your face not so much).

The water level shifted up as the other person sat themselves in on the opposite end of the tub and you pulled your legs up to give them room. Opening your eyes you glared at the smirking dark haired male.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

The water shifted even more as he reached out for you and you already knowing how this went just let yourself be dragged away from your end.

"There goes my relaxing bath," you murmured as you let your head fall back onto their shoulder and looked them in the eye. "You just love ruining everything for me don't you Madara?"

He rolled his eyes at you and instead leaned his head down to yours, his nose nuzzling your jaw.

"You know I don't."

You kissed his temple and sighed. It's not like you wouldn't have it any other way, plus this way it ensured that if you fell asleep you wouldn't drown. You smiled and closed your eyes as you leaned into him even more.

"I love you~."

"Mhm."

* * *

 **AN:**

Another drabble, another day gone by. Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are great for showing this story some love! A quick comment though, these drabbles will tend to be AU and not actually follow one after the other. They're just small moments to share with a very unappreciated and often disliked character.

So Enjoy~

S _orugao-Bandgeek_


	5. drabble 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Bedroom.**

It had been a long day at school and all Madara really wanted was to get home and sleep. It would have been successful, if there wasn't another pair of shoes at the entrance of his apartment and he could feel the stress in him turn to anger, before it was quietly released in a long sigh.

Might as well get over seeing (Name); he called out to her, hoping that he would find her half asleep as she was wont to do.

He heard her response coming from his bedroom and he was almost grateful that she was in the very room he wanted to be in right now.

When he opened the door, of course what he saw was perhaps the last thing he would ever see (Name) wear. She was sitting in his bed, fiddling with the straps of her garters and when she heard him enter, the smirk on her face made him freeze. She stood up, hands down at her sides as she sashayed her way over to him. She stopped halfway and held her hands up, she turned slowly and his eyes went straight to nice the curve of her ass. The red lacy underwear caught his attention and the way she had paired it with the black garters made him swallow.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she continued her walk towards him, her hands sliding up his chest and into his hair, massaging his scalp. That felt good and it distracted him more than he already was, so he didn't notice when (Name) led him to the bed until she moved him down onto it. Madara blinked up at her, looked into her darkened eyes and at the way her lips pulled back into a sultry smile.

"Cat got your tongue, Ma-da-ra?" she purred his name out as she settled herself on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. Her hands pulled at his hair, his head following the movement and she kissed her way up his neck, biting and nipping and then licking her way up to his ear where she nipped once more at his ear lobe.

His breath caught in his throat, his hands tightened around her hips (when did he put his hands on her? He didn't remember).

"Come on I'll help you relax," she murmured as she began tugging at his shirt, "I'll relieve all your stress for you love."

She managed to get his shirt off and pushed him back down onto the bed as she kissed her way down his chest, her hands following and scratching roughly where her mouth had been. He could feel his toes curl at the sensations and at how quickly he became hard and she already knew about that by the way she looked at him.

As she unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down, along with his underwear he couldn't help but shudder as she grasped the length of him.

"All you have to do is come for me~"

* * *

 **AN:** Listening to some of Nicki Minaj's music tends to make stuff like this happen. I still feel weird writing these (I love reading smut but I don't think I'm good at writing it, or at least explaining in words whats going on). But yeah.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and dreaming of rocketships are awesome for showing love! You guys are awesome, seriously. So enjoy~

S _orugao-Bandgeek_


	6. drabble 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything.**

* * *

 **.Tent.**

"Why do we have to sleep in tents?" asked Mito as she looked between Hashirama and (Name).

"Something different." "For the shits and giggles." Came the two different answers. Both brunettes turned to look at one another, one looking exasperated while the other had a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Language (Name)."

The woman in question just shrugged and sat herself in front of her tents entrance, her smirk morphing into a cheery grin.

"Wash it for me Hashi-chan," she responded, winking and blowing a kiss at the Senju, causing said man to blush and his Uzumaki girlfriend to laugh. The brunette woman laughed as well, waving a hand at the pink cheeked man, "But I'm sure someone else can do that for me."

A hum came from within the tent she sat in front of, a hand coming up to flip her off before being drawn back in.

"You got to him (Name)," Hashirama muttered, in an overly horrified voice, "Madara would have never done that before."

A toothy grin was given by the golden eyed woman as she leaned back into the tent, "Well I've always been known for corrupting people, just look at Mito." At that comment, said red head blinked innocently, a pout pulling at her lips at (Name)'s comment. "Now if you'll excuse me, someone is waiting on me."

Zipping up the tent was slightly difficult as a pair of arms wrapped around her and began tugging her underneath all the blankets, but (Name) made sure her voice carried over before the opening closed completely, "Don't mind the noises later on~"

"Stop it," murmured a half asleep Madara, as he managed to get the brunette woman to settle against him, hearing Hashirama splutter and begin whining to his girlfriend, "Before Hashirama implodes."

(Name) pouted, but quickly dropped it as she allowed herself to be pulled against him. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the dark haired man's neck, hands coming up to thread through his hair and soothe him back to sleep.

"I'll be good," she sighed and all she got in return was a grunt from him as he closed his eyes and let himself go to sleep.

The intentions for the tent idea had been a joke, what (Name) had truly had in mind was a much more innocent, yet co-ed sleepover.

That still didn't stop her from calling out Hashirama and Mito for being loud later on in the night. And they thought she would be the problem, hah!

* * *

 **AN:** C.A.M.E.O and Dreams are awesome as hell people, I'm happy you guys liked the previous chapter, its not that I'm not uncomfortable, I just don't want to be judged for writing lame ass smut. But ye. Also, hell yeah Cam!, it'd be tight to have fanart (i can't draw *cries*)

This is much more innocent, compared to the last one, but don't worry, there's still some more raunchy stuff coming up (soon).

Enjoy guys!

S _orugao-Bandgeek_


	7. drabble 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own a bassoon, so win win?

* * *

 **.Forest.**

"What happened…" came the breathless voice from the browned haired woman as she took in what used to be a forest. It hurt her heart to see that something she had loved and cherished had been taken away, that hurt turned into anger as she realized it must have been a shinobi battle that decimated the land.

As someone who worshipped nature and all its creatures, (Name) was thoroughly upset. The animals that had lived here were no longer of this world and the spirits that tended to wonder had been beyond disturbed. As the shrieks of pain and anger became louder, she took a deep breath and forced herself to walk through the wreckage and winced as she came to realize that the land had been beyond scarred.

She could feel the taint of chakra, could even feel another – her eyes widened. There was someone here that had been caught in the battle. Her heart sped as she focused on finding the fading energy. It didn't take her too long to locate a shaggy haired man who had forced himself upright against a large rock. She stopped a few feet away from him, hands up in a non-threatening way.

She could hear how he struggled to breath and that made her get closer to him. She ignored the way he looked at her and instead began to look at his injuries. The most noticeable one and perhaps causing him the most trouble was the stab wound on his chest, she reached up to inspect it, but one look at him and thought better against it.

Biting her finger, she sped through five hand seals and planted her hand against the ground. A summoning array appeared and in a poof a smoke a huge black cat was there.

"(Name)," greeted the panther as he curled around his master, yellow eyes looking at the fallen man.

"I need your help Jun," murmured the golden eyed woman, her eyes locking with the man's as he looked back at her, "We'll be helping you, unless it is your wish to die here."

A sneer threatened to pull at his lips, only for him to grimace in pain. He didn't look happy to be getting help, but it was her self-assigned duty to help those in need.

"He needs his major wounds healed before we think of moving him," spoke Jun, as he sat beside the man and sniffed him. "He is an Uchiha, (Name), be wary."

"Uchiha or not, I'll help him if he wants it," she said, waiting for the man to do something. "Well?"

"I am Uchiha Madara, woman," rasped the man, his eyes beginning to flutter shut, "I-" he coughed, blood dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, "I would be in your debt woman." That was all (Name) needed to hear as she began pulling out the supplies she had in her satchel.

"Jun, let's begin."

With a flick of the panther's tail, the two began to work on healing the Uchiha man. Pulling off his armor and underclothes was difficult, but (Name) managed. The wounds were more grievous than she had thought, but it wasn't anything she couldn't heal with her partner around.

"Cleanse the wounds with your saliva, Jun," she told the panther, "I will do the rest."

A purr from the large cat was all she got as she began going through the pouch she had pulled out and began grinding the plants she had collected earlier. She focused her chakra, using it to combine the two plants and to meld and exaggerate the healing properties of them. With her fingers she began to apply the paste to the wounds Jun had already licked and began to chant as she did so.

Steam began to come from the wounds that had been covered, a wind slowly starting up the further the brunette got into the healing process.

" _Spirits of the forest, spirits of the wind, let this man be healthy again. Spirits of the forest, spirits of fire, let this man live for his passion again. Spirits of the forest, spirits of the water, let this man's flow of life continue. Spirits of the forest and of the earth, forgive this man for he does not understand. Spirits let this man live to see life again, show him the err of his ways and let him find his peace in life again._ "

His eyes had slipped closed long ago, but he could hear her speaking, could feel the power of her chakra as it meshed with whatever she was doing. He opened one eye just a crack and had to squash the feeling to admire the healer before him.

It was odd, the way she healed, he thought as his eye slipped shut and his consciousness started fading. She called on the help of others who may not even exist and yet she was granted a power that he had looked down upon.

' _let him find his peace in life again.'_

And Madara let the darkness take him, his life now resting in the hands of an unknown entity that may or may not grant him what the woman asked.

* * *

 **AN: W** itchy Aesthetic has been applied to the reader, it is set in the Naruto Universe after Madara and Hashirama trashed the environment. I feel bad for taking forever to upload this, but I don't remember the last time I was able to just happily not worry about anything (school is killing me, send help). But yeah, probably not my best, but I live for this type of stuff (even if I probably got it all wrong). I'm thinking of making this its own story, but I'm not too sure yet.

Thank you for you review C.A.M, you're awesome and I def agree that that's why they had kids (Mito may not look like it, but SHE is the bad influence). Hope you all enjoyed this one! I'll try not to take too long and finish this series soon!

Until Next Time~

 _Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	8. drabble 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or whatever happens. Seriously, I'm a sham, but that's okay.**

* * *

 **.Beach.**

The moon was always a calming thing to look at, even if it was sliver of what it was a few days ago. It soothed and eased any troubles, it silenced the whispering of the angry voices, yet the muttering of the man beside her continued.

Uchiha Madara was perhaps the last person she thought she would ever come across. (Name) remembers the fear and awe in the eyes of those who have witnessed him and could still remember herself thinking on how a man – just as human and disposable as them – could cause such things. She understood now, especially how a man such as Madara could exist.

Her hand reached out to him, only to be swatted away. She clucked her tongue at him, eyes giving him a once over before she turned her body away from him and instead towards the sound of crashing waves. How he had got them to the seaside so quickly, she did not understand, but she knew he was looking for something, an answer to a question he would never dare ask aloud.

"Let us wash ourselves in the water," she said, her back to him as she began to undress, slipping off the skirts she wore, followed by the loose top, leaving her in only her bottoms and wrap she wore for her chest. "Her light shines bright tonight, the moon I mean, she will cleanse us and give us strength for as long as we look to her for guidance."

She heard him sputter at her boldness to undress in front of him, and then mutter something rather insulting.

"Madara!" she called, whirling around to look at him, a stern look on her face. "If you do not wish to come then say so, there is no need for such remarks."

With that she turned around once again and headed out towards the sea. The water wasn't cold, like she expected it to be, but warm, to which she sighed in contentment. She stopped when the water level reached just beneath her chest and if she could, she would have let herself float, letting the water take her wherever it pleased.

But instead she closed her eyes, head tilting forward, with her hands held up as if she could cup the moon in her hands.

" _I surrender myself mother moon, to you who has watched me all my life. I ask of you mother moon, for you to bless me with strength when I can no longer. As your better half warms my skin and gives me energy, you mother moon give me rest and peace. I give myself to you now and forever."_

There was a whisper of something, a soothing voice, a gentle caress from a warm breeze and Madara swore that the woman had done some sort of magic. He had felt her chakra reach out to something that wasn't there, which was what drew him into the water. The brunette woman's belief and odd ways of expressing herself made a little more sense now, even if he refused to try to understand her.

She turned his way and he could tell that her anger from earlier was gone, because when she saw him, she was happy, instead of upset. She smiled at him and gave him a knowing look, causing him to frown, his lips turning down as he _almost g_ lared at her.

"What?" he was trying to be pleasant for once, _she was the one who had saved his life._

"You are too curious," she said, reaching out for him and grasping his hands in hers, "Much like a cat at times."

This time he glared at her, even if he could tell she was teasing him (her smile had gotten bigger, her eyes were too mischievous looking for it to be anything else) he still took the bait. He scoffed, but he didn't pull away from her, instead he let himself be lulled by her quiet rambling.

"You're an odd one," Madara murmured as she began tracing the lines on his palms.

"As are you, Madara, and yet here we are, " she responded as she lifted her hands off of his and onto his chest, over the now scarred wound she had healed weeks ago, "And here we are," she repeated almost dreamily, a wistful look on her face.

Odd could perhaps be the worst way to describe the pair and yet it was also the most simple and dare say perfect word for the two.

* * *

 **AN: I** had to make a continuation of the last chapter and I feel unsure? I wrote this up at like 3 in the morning, so maybe that's why. It seems cool, yet like too much? I probably left alot unsaid (especially with getting to the beach, but this is Madara, so he has his own 'magical' ways of doing shit). Also I feel like it ended rather adrupty, but nothing else would come.

I also looked into what the phases of the moon meant and the moon these two are under is a Balsamic Moon (at least from the source I'm using) where its like a crescent moon, and the (supposed, I'm not sure) meaning is surrender, rest, recuperate. The italics is a sort of prayer/incantation (that I made up, just like the last one) and yeah, questions?

Thank you C.A.M and Rocket, you guys are awesome for always showing love! I would suspect Maddie would go for the woman who could heal him (and probably destroy him at the same time), reader-chan isn't really there, but she's almost (I haven't given her much to work with). And Rocket, I know right? There's so much you can do with the Naruto world, so many possibilities, cause Kishi tends to leave openings that can be taken advantage of.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

 _Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	9. drabble 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Wedding.**

The wedding ceremony was long and tedious and although she didn't show it, (Name) hated every second of it. Tradition this, tradition that, it was too much work for something she didn't truly care for. She would be happy when the ceremony was finally completed and she would be able to get out of the _tsunokakushi_ and makeup.

The rings had been exchanged and now the final right was being done; the guests and the couple drank and the ceremony ended with a slight cheer from those who inhaled the sake like it was water. The procession out was done faster than coming in and (Name) was happy to feel the warm rays of the sun on her face again.

She began to walk in the opposite direction of where everyone else was going, only for an arm to wrap around her and stop her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" asked her husband as he pulled her to him, his eyebrow raising as he looked down at her.

"I'm getting out of this," she responded, gesturing at the headdress and the makeup on her face, "I can't stand it." Her husband hummed at her words and with an began to lead her towards the home to two will be living in.

"I can do this myself, Madara," she commented, slightly annoyed that he seemed to be handling her as if she was unable to do it herself. (Name) was ignored as she was led inside their new home and into the bedroom. Madara not waiting for her, began to remove her headdress, followed with him taking out the many pins holding her hair up. "Don't do that," she chastised, her painted red lips pulling into a pout. She actually liked how her hair was done, but all she received was a smirk as he leaned in closer.

"And why not, wife of mine?"

(Name) glared at him, not at all amused with the Uchiha.

"You'll have whatever you want later Madara," she began as she pulled back from him, only to be wrapped up tighter in his arms, " _Whatever_ you want, husband of mine."

Madara gave the woman a haughty smirk and leaned in once more. Nipping at her earlobe he murmured, "You best hold your promise." With that he pulled away and left the room, leaving his blushing wife to fix whatever he had messed with.

They'll go through the acts of whatever reception the Uchiha planned and he'd go through the pleasantries and even put up with an intoxicated Hashirama. But he would eventually cut that short and return home, with his wife in tow.

The two had some catching up to do and he would repay his golden eyed wife for all the teasing she had put him through the last couple weeks. It would be like what the older Uchiha ladies had been telling (Name), that their wedding night would be a night she would never forget.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm alive! Recitals and concerts are over (until next week) and juries aren't until December (so much fun). Sorry for holding out on you guys, I'll make it up by posting another one later (hopefully). Also Uchiha's seem the type to be extremely formal, until you get them somehwere private (winky face). Anyway, laters!~

S _orugao-Bandgeek_


	10. drabble 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Parking Garage.**

Shorts were easier to get off than pants, but a skirt would have been better. Problem was (Name) hadn't planned on anything happening, but there was something about her beloved partner that she just had to have at that moment. (The second problem was that they were in a public area, but she didn't care much about that)

The two were in the back of his car, originally just relaxing and watching videos on their phones. Then it somehow happened that she was on his lap, a heated look darkening her golden eyes, one that caused Madara to inhale sharply as she rolled her pelvis against his.

"You know," she began, her voice low and husky, her hands had come up to rub his shoulders, one slowly winding into his hair, and forcing his head head back, baring his throat to her, "I haven't had some fun in a while," she pulled harder on his hair, causing him to grunt at the slight pain, "And I'd _really_ ," she almost whined, her lips taking on a wicked, sexy smirk, " _really,_ want you to make me scream."

His hands where underneath her shirt, roughly scratching up her back as one hand unclasped her bra; the hand tangled in his hair loosened and he used this slight distraction to push her back onto the middle compartment. The smirk on his lips mirrored hers, as he undid her shorts and pushed them and her underwear down her legs, where they slid down and rested around her ankles.

(Name)'s breathe hitched as she felt one of his hands thread into her hair as the other travelled down past her navel. She gasped as his mouth came down on her covered breast, biting and tugging on the hardened nub.

"What was it you said you wanted me to do?" he asked as he pulled away, as his hand ghosted about her sex, the tips of his fingers tracing and brushing against her slick heat. Onyx eyes stared into glazed over golden ones, flicking a finger against her clit, she gasped once more, before she growled her response at him.

" _Fuck me,_ _Madara."_

Two fingers slipped inside her and began to do as she ordered, "Gladly," was all he responded with as he took in her reactions and listened to the noises she made in response to his ministrations.

* * *

 **AN:** I truly wish to thank this oncoming turkey day, for giving me the rest of the week off from school and letting me do nothing but play games, write, and practice. I will def try to keep up on this one, finals are coming (I'm dying on the inside) so after this week I'll probably be dead to you all.

CAMEO is awesome for always being there and enjoying everything I put up (I don't know why you like my stuff, but you do and thank you for that).

Anywho! I'll see you guys aorund!

See you guys soon?

S _orugao_


	11. drabble 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Library.**

The Uchiha library was less books and a quiet place, but more like a place of worship and a quiet place to be. (Name) followed a ways behind Madara as he led her into the shrine his clan had built and kept for years. There were scriptures hanging from the walls, speaking of the ancient ways of the Uchiha clan, along with unfurled blank scrolls. Even if she squinted her eyes, the brunette couldn't make heads or tails of what the scrolls did and didn't say.

"Why bring me here, Madara?" she asked her betrothed, as she stopped beside him, looking at him as he bowed before a stone tablet.

The dark haired man, soon to be clan leader only spared her a glance. His eyes had the sharingan activated, the tomoe spinning lazily, before they drifted back down to the stone before them. She watched his hands, how they withdrew a couple incense sticks from within his sleeves and placed them in a holder on the ground. He knelt before the tablet, lighting the sticks with a snap of his fingers and she not wanting to be rude followed suit.

His fingers traced over some of the carved kanji and she could almost feel his sadness. The golden eyed woman glanced at the man and wondered exactly who he was praying and thinking of.

"My honorable mother's and honorable brother's names ," he finally spoke at last, his usual monotone voice, laiden with another emotion she could not place. "I wish for you to know of them, if you are to truly be accepted by my family as my wife."

(Name) nodded in understanding and made herself more comfortable against Madara's side as he began speaking of his deceased family. It made the woman see the man in a different light and made her think that perhaps Madara wasn't as cold and untouchable like his clansmen tended to make him seem.

She continued to listen to him, his voice enthralling as more emotion shown through him. The smoke of the incense curled around them and it was if a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. The corners of her lips quirked up as he spoke of the mischief they would get into when they were supposed to be training and it was if she could hear the giggles of children long past.

Once they left, (Name) would be willing to bet that the Uchiha Clan library was home to more than just scriptures and a shrine, but that was something she would get into another day.

* * *

 **AN:** Perhaps a before the wedding moment? Also lets all remember how much I suck at updating and keeping promises, because I do.

Anyways Enjoy guys~


	12. drabble 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto guys.**

* * *

 **.Amusement Park.**

They had left for Tanzaku Gai at 8 in the morning, with Hashirama driving they would get there in three hours instead of the usual two hours that it took to get there.

It was a bit past 11 once they made it to the city, which was surprisingly not as packed as it was known to be. The group of four had decided to stop by a small little diner for a late breakfast, because everything was cheaper outside than inside the park they were going to.

Tanzaku Castle Park was an extreme roller coaster park for those who loved the thrill and adrenaline rush that being on a death contraption made of metal enjoyed.

Mito and (Name) were such junkies – the two having gushed and pleaded with their partners that it would be fun. Hashirama had let out a whimper when he realized exactly what they had come too, Madara had all but sighed.

It was past twelve when they finally made it into the park and the first thing the two women want to do is drag them onto a ride called S _overeign._ It was a ride that had jet black tracks, with the cars being a bright red. The two men had gotten in line, one becoming clammy, the other's mouth pressing into a thin line.

It wasn't until they were about to be sat that Madara had straight up said "No," and walked towards the exit.

The attendant had already seated everyone, Hashirama had bounded right after him as soon as he walked away and the two were on receiving ends of pouts.

" _Ready Set-!"_

Twin screams accompanied the incomplete phrase as the ride took off, looping ahead twice before coming to a sudden halt with a screech.

"This is my favorite part," they heard the guy attending the ride say, a huge smile spreading across his face. Familiar screams filled the air as alarms started ringing and the two (wimpy) men could see the ride coming again, though this time backwards.

As the ride came to an end, the two women were allowed off, along with everyone that had gone in the other carts and Madara could hear Hashirama begin to nervously chuckle as a pair of plum eyes caught the pair and narrowed.

Madara looked down as the gold eyed woman approached him, her eyes wide. He noticed that she was shaking and concern for her came over him. He grabbed her hand once she was close enough, which was clammy and shaking, and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You're an asshole," she started, a weird smile spreading across her lips, "Do you know how awesome that was!?"

"Your screaming and the way you look say otherwise," he deadpanned, as he looked over Mito who had a similar look, but currently had Hashirama in a headlock as she led them out of the area.

'You asshole, you said you weren't going to wimp out,' was what he heard the red head saying and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course.

"So what made you change your mind?" asked (Name), as she walked beside him, not having let go of his hand.

"Lap bars."

"What?"

"I don't trust lap bars."

"Seriously?" she asked, a laugh leaving her, "What's wrong with lap bars?"

Madara shrugged, "They don't look like they'll hold."

"They're better than the harness kind, I feel like I'll slip out of those."

Madara shook his head and gave her a look, eyebrows raised and dark eyes judging her, "Fuck that."

* * *

 **AN:** This is a true story. My partner completely ditched me after they realized that Full Throttle was just a lap bar holding you in place. F U N. ahah, but yeah, I can imagine that Madara isn't big on amusement parks, but someone has to be, especially with an Uzumaki with Mito around. I mean, come on, she can't be as proper and knowing as the Manga seems to be (she must have packed a punch!).

But yeah, have a Madara who would use any excuse to not mess up his perf hair. I feel like you'll get a laugh out of this Cameo

Enjoy~

 _Sorugao_


	13. drabble 13

**Disclaimer: I down own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **Club.**

Madara had quickly claimed a booth in one of the far corners of the club, where the music wasn't as loud and there weren't many people. He was a bit annoyed that Hashirama had dragged him out, but his best friend had a point that he needed to unwind and take a break, even though clubbing wasn't one of the ways he'd go about it.

"Mito's coming!" exclaimed Hashirama, a blush already creeping on his cheeks from the drink he had. "Oho and who is that with her?"

Madara sniffed, onyx eyes glaring at his friend before looking in the direction that he was pointing in. He could see Mito, the pretty red head had her hair done up in a high ponytail, dressed in a short black skirt and thigh highs, and a short grey shirt that bared her stomach. Beside her walked a brown haired woman, whose hair was braided back on the right side and the rest of her hair was left wild and loose. She wore simple black pants with a short sleeved burgundy crop top.

He could tell by the slight scowl on her lips and the glare in her eyes that she had been tricked (or nagged, knowing Mito) into coming here.

As the pair approached the table, he could hear the woman telling Mito off about how she could be doing absolutely nothing right now in her room. To which Mito told her to shut it and just enjoy herself.

Madara's lips quirked up at the corner's, perhaps he would be able to use this to his advantage. He would stay long enough, have a couple drinks, and then persuade Mito's friend to leave with him and the two could then go their separate ways.

(Name) was miffed, yeah she liked the idea of going out and dancing, but she was tired, it had been a long week and finals were coming up soon and not only that, but it was getting busier at her work what with the holidays quickly approaching.

She was stressed out and she had more breakdowns in the past week than she had the previous three years of school combined. She glared at her friend who had made her sit next to the dark haired man, while she cuddled up with Hashirama.

But if she was here she might as well enjoy herself, except it seemed that the people she was here with only seemed interested in drinking and not occupying the dance floor.

"Y'know," (Name) began, her finger tracing the edge of her empty cup, "It'd be really awesome to go dance right about now."

"I don't like this music," whined Mito, already beyond tipsy (really who knew the Uzumaki liked taking shots). (Name) made a noise in the back of her throat as she shook her head.

"Then why did we come here?"

"Good drinks!" chirped the red head as she waved over a server to bring her another round of drinks.

"Mito," the brunette groaned as a small glass of green liquid was placed in front of her, "I want to be coherent in the morning, not sick to my stomach."

"Just do it (Name)!" giggled the red head as she held up her shot and knocked it back.

"I'm not going to be nice tomorrow," muttered (Name) as she sipped at her drink slowly, before tipping it all back. She blanched at the taste, it was too bitter for her, she would have preferred a sweeter drink, but Mito was the one paying.

A song came on that had the golden eyed girl perking up, she got up (a bit too quickly, since everything seemed to move) and told them that she'd be right back.

Madara's plan went to downhill as soon as she left the table and didn't come back at all and with the way Hashirama and Mito were acting, he'd be better off trying to talk to a rabid squirrel. With a sigh he got himself out of the booth and headed towards the dance floor. Even though he hadn't really talked (he hadn't bothered at all actually, plan and all) to her, it looked kind of bad on Mito to not at least watch out for her friend.

But Mito was four sheets to the wind as was Hashirama, so it fell to him to at least make sure everyone was okay.

It took a while, but he caught her dancing to the merengue that played, along with a few girls that he recognized from school. (Name) was bright eyed and had the biggest grin on her face as she spun and twirled the girls around, holding them close to her as she helped them move to the beat of the song. He was surprised to see her so comfortable here in the heart of the club, seeing as at first she didn't want to be here.

Madara shrugged that thought away; the alcohol perhaps had gotten to her and that's why she was so happy, clapping to the rhythms and helping the others move along with her. He didn't realize how close he had gotten, until the song changed and (Name) almost smacked him in the face when she cheered and threw her hands up.

"Madara!" (Name) called, the grin not fading at all, and instead growing wider, "Dance with me!"

He almost made his escape, but the golden eyed girl quickly grabbed him and holy crap he did not know that someone as small as her could have such a strong grip. She pulled him against her and ordered him to follow her movements and although every muscle in his body protested, he was dragged along.

The song had a simple two step dance to it, though why she had to move her hips like that against him was unknown. She cheered happily when he would let her spin him, in turn spinning herself afterwards and genearally kept herself close to him.

Madara didn't notice how many songs had gone by, it wasn't until he got home (much later than he had planned) that he realized (Name) hadn't changed partners at all since she got her hands on him.

(Name) woke up on the couch, a slight ache pounding in her head. She groaned as she sat up slowly and wondered how the hell she got home and oh god she felt gross as fuck.

"Mito," she whined her roommates name out, who she could hear bustling around in the kitchen "What happened last night?"

Her roommate didn't say anything, only coming out with a class of water and an ibuprofen, but that wasn't what worried (Name), no it was the shit eating grin the red head had on her face.

"Well you got mighty comfortable with Madara," she said, sitting down next to (Name) and began to braid her hair. "I didn't know he could dance like that."

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I know you remember last night."

It all came to her; she couldn't help the blush that made her entire face red. She groaned and hid her face in her hands as Mito laughed, her hand coming up to rub (Name)'s head.

"Honestly I didn't even know you had it in you to get _the_ Uchiha Madara to dance with you and I had no clue that you could move like that (Name)!"

(Name) didn't bother responding, instead she stayed in her position until she could feel the blush ease away and when she looked up she saw Mito's twinkling plum orbs.

"I didn't even talk to him at all before I left to dance," she murmured, a pout pulling at her lips. The brown haired woman was embarrassed and she felt like she had made a fool of herself in front of a complete stranger.

At the impish grin on Mito's face, (Name)'s heart almost stopped, but it continued pounding, instead the headache seemed to have gotten worse.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?"

All Mito did was giggle.

' _Of course.'_

Score – Mito: 1, (Name): 0.

(Name) would get her back and it would be sweet, sweet revenge.

 **Extended Ending:**

"Why do I have so much crap in my pockets?" asked (Name) as she searched the pockets of her black pants. "How the hell does so much crap fit in these tiny things?"

Pulling out all the tiny papers, (Name) looked through most of them before ripping them apart. The last one she unfurled and she felt her face burn. On the slip of paper were just nine numbers followed by one name.

 _Madara._

* * *

 **AN:** This was one of the first ones I wrote up when I started this drabble (oneshot) set and I don't like it, but I can't make anything better than this. So 'ere ya go. Also if there's anything messed up (wording, spelling, other stuff?) let me know, I read through these sometimes after I post them and I feel so bad cause you guys read through some pretty dumb mistakes and are great for not complaining about it.

Cameo - I seriously think Hashi and Madara would be utter wimps when it came to things like that. Give them a good fight and they'll get down and dirty, but death defying rollercoasters that are (seen/are) death traps, no...I think they have better survival instincts tho.

Hope you enjoyed this one, even if it is weird (it is, don't tell me other wise).

Until next time~

S _orugao_


	14. drabble 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Boat.**

She had gotten a hat for this, a bamboo hat thats edges nearly passed her shoulders. She had settled herself in her little boat that she had borrowed and rowed out towards the middle of the huge lake. She then pulled the oars back in and began to get her fishing gear out, throwing a line out she propped up her stick and just waited, making herself comfortable as she did.

It was an hour later and still no bite, yet she was at peace. That was until she felt the boat move and someone clearing their throat.

"You scared the fish."

"There are no fish here."

"Because you scared them."

She could almost feel his urge to bite his tongue, and a smile graced her face. He was so easy to mess with, it was almost too easy sometimes. With her thoughts already checking out, the other made a noise in the back of their throat and proceeded to get into the small boat.

Moving her feet aside, the dark haired man glared at the woman, who still had that infuriating smile on her face.

"Why are you out here?"

"Because it is relaxing."

These past couple weeks had led him to believe nothing could anger this woman. Oh yeah she would get mad, but it would pass quickly. She was always just so calm and peaceful, it was almost unnerving.

"Do you always have such answers ready?"

"You ask the simplest of questions, how can I not answer them so easily?"

That stumped him and almost made him want to throw her off the boat, but he knew better. She was a peaceful one, but it was those people that were terrifying. It seemed he was quiet for too long, because she lifted her hat, letting him see her golden eyes.

"You ask questions, Madara, but you do not truly care for the answer you receive. You only wish to know what is and what isn't, I did not mean to offend you in any way."

So calm and collected, something he once was, _what_ he thought he was. Now he was just – he didn't know what he was actually. Not anymore. It was a spurt of anger that surfaced as she spoke, at his thoughts, and he sarcastically asked her

"Then what is the meaning of life?"

He had meant to get up and leave after that, but she spoke up, voice soft, soothing, and a little bit of something else.

"Life is what we make it," she began, straightening up a little as she spoke, and little by little she became more animated. " Life is in everything, in every thought, in every movement, " her hands moved with her words as she emphasized what she was saying, "Breathing is yet another sign of life and yet we take it for granted do we not?" She would ask her own questions and answer them, and the more she talked, the more entranced he became.

"For everything that we consider inanimate, there is a purpose in its thoughtless life, a tree does not think, yet it grows. A rock can not move on its own and it is its own obstacle. We consider ourselves so much greater than the smallest leaf, that we forget that everything matters," her eyes were bright with joy, as if this was the greatest thing. It was at that moment that something pulled and nearly took the stick, but he moved before he even thought too, and as he drew the line he could see her looking at him.

At the end of the line was a fish, one that she unhooked and put in a bag she had brought with her.

"In life we always come full circle, Madara, we consider ourselves the greatest, but there is something always greater. It is better to consider how should we live this short life, than to try to discern its meaning. We are not immortal, we would not be able to possibly even _begin_ to grasp the meaning of life."

* * *

 **AN:** It was late when I wrote this (maybe 2am?) and it made total sense, its 1am right now (a different day) and it makes slightly less sense, then again, everything makes less sense once I reread it. So here ya go guys. Also lets just say the OC spoke far more than what I wrote, (excuses) and you guys can come up with whatever explanation you want to give Mada-chan because fanfiction has the ability to do that. So Enjoy~~~

Its almost finals week, to those already going through it, May everything turn out alright. For those who aren't - just you wait.

S _orugao_


	15. drabble 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Inn.**

A low moan escaped (Name) as a hand grasped her throat and held her down. The hand grew tighter and all she could do was gasp. She heard a chuckle above her and the halfhearted glare she gave the man only made him smirk down at her.

She could feel his other hand trailing between her thighs, how his knuckles would brush against her heat and then pull away. The hand around her throat eased up and fingers tracing along her jawline before moving up and threading into her hair. He pulledher head back as he leaned down and kissed down from the juncture of her neck to between her breasts.

Another moan escaped her as his tongue swirled against her nipple, teeth gently nipping at the hardened nub. She arched her back into him, her hands threading into his thick dark hair and pulling him closer. He pulled away with a 'pop' sound and continued kissing down her stomach.

Her underwear had quickly been discarded and she could feel his breath against clit, her legs were tense and trembled even before he began eating her out. All she got was a long hard lick, before his tongue circled her clit and pulled gently. A noise left her mouth and it grew louder as he stuck his tongue with in her, flicking in and out.

Her heels dug into his bare back, her hands snaked into his hair once more and tugged him closer to her sex. She glanced down and caught his darkened eyes, and she gasped. He went back to licking the bundle of nerves, while two fingers slowly went in her, going in deep and curling inside her as he pulled back.

"Madara," she moaned, tugging at his hair and urging him to come up and kiss her. She didn't care if she tasted herself, "Please," she murmured against his mouth, her hand going to join his in pleasing her. She rubbed at her clit as he added another finger and began to go faster, "Har~der."

She could feel herself about to come, but he pulled away at the last second and instead flipped her over onto her hands and knees. His hands were at her neck once more as he entered swiftly from behind her. She cried out in pleasure, and pushed back against him. The rhythm was set to be hard and angled in deep and as she panted and asked of him to do whateverhe wanted to her.

He could feel her tighten around the length of him and he groaned into her neck at the feeling, it was when she stiffened and her sex was unbearably tight _yet so good_ around his cock did he come. He heard her breath get caught in her throat and he quickly pulled out and wrapped her up in his arms.

Her body shook as he pulled her against him, her head tucked underneath his chin as he soothed her, trying to catch his breath from his climax. Her crying was something that had surprised him the first time he made her orgasm and now it just something he cherished about her.

She never cried for too long and he had always told she should just let it out, but she was as stubborn as him sometimes. He kissed her sweat slicked head and let her settle herself against him.

With a leg intertwined between his and her hands just lightly touching his chest, (Name) hummed in content, all the while nuzzling further into the man that held her.

* * *

 **AN:** I'll put this up for now and reread it later, its pretty much smut? And its actually the first one I wrote for this series, I just kept forgetting to put it up. But hey ho! Thanks Cameo for the feedback and always enjoying what I put up (I seriously enjoy reading your reviews, I squeal in happiness and giggle at how I can feel your energy...or maybe thats just me, but seriouesly).

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this~

Until next time~

 _Sorugao_


	16. drabble 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Shower.**

" _Rain, Rain go away, come again another day~,_ " hummed the brunette as she stared out at the drizzling rain. Her umbrella had been put away as soon as she ducked underneath one of the bus stops that kind of protected the people waiting for the water that fell. " _Rain, rain~"_

The bus pulled up and she ducked inside as soon as the doors opened and slid her school id into the slot beside the driver. With a beep she was let on and she quickly made her way to one of the open window seats in the middle of the bus.

" _Outside the rain and the heart skips a beat,_ " she sang quietly as the rain began to fall harder.

She heard a snicker behind her and felt her cheeks heat up. She ceased the song she sang and just rode in silence, fingers tapping out the rhythm of the song instead. At one of the stops, she heard the person behind her move around, and was slightly grateful for them having left. With no one around, she began where she had left off.

" _So you're lonely creature of the night, its been almost a week, can you love me only? Look at me, for a very long time, long enough to know -_ "

"Love is a word – I've been trying to find."

She turned around, mouth slightly gaping at the dark haired male who had leaned over and spoken the next lyrics.

"Nice song," he said, leaning away, dark eyes looking away from her and out the window, "Better than the first one at least."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and pursed her lips, "You know ruining someone's song is rude, I could have been having a moment." She would later regret her words, but then would think back and reconsider that there wasn't anything else she could have said – because it was totally her to be miffed that a stranger would ruin her song.

All the stranger did was smile - smirk - his shoulders slightly moving from his quiet laughter.

"Next time I'll let you have a moment."

She rolled her eyes, giving him one of her more sincere smiles, before turning around in her seat to lean back against the window.

" _Words don't matter at all, they don't matter at all. Maybe its only a dream…."_ And as she started up again, she could slightly hear him singing along with her.

* * *

 **AN:** Now they're bus buddies, woo. The song was Stevie Nick's Outside the rain cause I couldn't think of any other song that would fit the mood of rain, yet not be completely sad (which it still is, but you tell them Stevie). Anyway, total opposite of the last chapter (it can't all be smut, even though it would totally be awesome if it could).

But yeah, Cameo, totally with you on that. COMPLETELY on board.

Hope ya'll enjoyed~

 _Sorugao_


	17. drabble 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Roof.**

After healing the shinobi and letting herself catch her breath, (Name) with the help of Jun, brought the man to her home. She settled him in front of the hearth, a small fire burning to keep him warm. She then dismissed the panther, who for his help knicked some of the sweets she had left out on the table, to which she rolled her eyes, _typical Jun._

The brunette woman had gone outside to gather more herbs to replace the ones she had used and by the time she had made it back it was to find the man nowhere near where she had left him.

She set her bag beside the empty bedroll and with a sigh (both of exhaustion and oncoming annoyance), she went outside to look for him.

Luckily she didn't have to go far, she spotted him up on the roof of her home. With her hands on her hips and toes digging into the dirt, she contemplated calling out to him.

"You won't heal if you won't rest," she said loudly, her voice carrying up to him, and was promptly ignored. She made an exasperated noise and bounded over to the side of her home, where she climbed a gnarled tree that would easily take her up to the roof. "Hey you," she uttered, as she carefully walked over to him, mindful to keep herself within his eye sight, "Madara."

He twitched at that.

"How on earth are you even up yet?" she asked herself quietly as she sat a bit aways from him, letting her legs hang over the edge of the roof.

"Why?"

She tilted her head, lips pursing as she pondered his single word question. "Why did I help you?" He barely nodded, but she had a feeling he would ask this eventually. "You needed help, even if you did destroy everything around you." He didn't have to wince to know that she hit a spot; perhaps he regretted the destruction as well?

"Look all I know is that you needed help," she looked away from him, instead gazing up at the horizon and taking in how the sun slowly disappeared and the moon began to ascend in its place, "Sometimes destruction needs to be brought to bring something greater forth if that is any consolation to you."

He didn't say anything, Madara was still at a loss at what had happened mere days ago ( _he had been there for two days after the fight, he was stubborn, he hadn't wanted to die_ ) and could barely begin to wrap his mind around how this simpleton of a woman was willing to help _him_ of all people. Surely she had heard of what he was capable of?

"But you should be resting _inside_ ," the way she said that made him break out of his thoughts and his wounds to ache more than they had been minutes ago, "Well that is if you're willing to put up with the pain that will come, stay out here. I'll warn you, it gets chilly out here."

She got up with that and made her way down the same way she came up, all the while he watched her while he pretended he wasn't.

With a quiet sigh of his own, Madara knew when he was defeated, even if he didn't want to admit it. Not soon after she had gone down, he followed after, moving carefully as he made his way back inside. He wouldn't admit this either, but she was right when she said it would get cold.

* * *

 **AN:** Wooo, another chapter! I think Madi's stubborn as hell and would literally (somehow) avoid death until some poor soul happened upon him. So yeah here it is, a bit OC (i think?) then again all we get is gone mad, completely beyound comprehension Madara, so I'm poking holes and picking out pieces that would (probably not) suit him.

Cameo, I totally think Madara (in a Modern AU) would be less burdened, so I'm going to take that as him being a little more happier (much more charming and slightly approachable). But for sure when he's younger, I'm sure once he gets on in his years, we'll see the cranky old man that he truly is.

Hope ya'll enjoyed~

 _Sorugao_


	18. drabble 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Snow.**

She had begun wrapping her feet once she realized where exactly they were heading. Never had she been so far up north, but she had heard of stories and began to immediately prepare herself for the cold that was to come.

When the white ice began to pile up, (Name) stared in wonder, stopping and crouching down to scoop up the snow in both her hands. It was numbing if she held it for too long, but it would begin to melt, wetting her hands. It was dry but it wasn't, it was soft but if she packed it hard enough it would definitely hurt. Her eyes brightened as an idea crossed her mind, then crinkled into literal smiling crescent moons.

The dark haired man stared ( _he had a feeling something was going to happen_ ) at the brown haired woman before him, who gave him a cheeky smile as she held her hands behind her back. He narrowed his eyes at her and with his hand he motioned for her to walk ahead of him. Her smile widened and she pulled ahead of him, her wrapped feet sinking into the snowy ground.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to still find that something pelted him in the back of head, the white mess getting into his hair and beneath his cloak. He looked over his shoulder, hand already falling at his side to unsheathe his blade, only for another ball of snow to pelt him on his chest.

It was a girlish giggle that made him drop his stance, his head bowing forward as in exasperation as he breathed out slowly. After a couple of seconds he began to walk, knowing that (Name) had started up ahead of him, her shoulders still shaking with surpressed mirth.

Of course what she didn't notice was him scooping up a handful of snow himself and preparing to throw it at her.

It was a squak of surprise that he got from her and a war of flinging snow sneakily at each other began.

* * *

 **AN:** I couldn't help it, I surely think hanging around someone like (Name) (especially with the personality I seem to have given her), Madara wouldn't be such a hard ass, but yeah I guess he's kind of OC? Whatevs, its cute.

Also the wrapping of feet comes from Dragon Age, the dalish elves tend to do that instead of wearing shoes, and our dear (Name) doesn't really wear shoes, so wrapping her feet it is. Hope you guys enjoyed either way!

S _orugao_


	19. drabble 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Public Bath.**

He was supposed to be meeting his betrothed today – something that Izuna had kept giving him glances of doubt for. His father was nearing his end and the man demanded that the contract he had made long ago with the Shiba be honored.

Being the eldest and the heir of the clan, it fell on Madara's shoulders to go through with his farce. The Shiba had always been a small clan, but had held political power and were close to the Fire Daimyo. But because of the wars that had begun to grow bigger and more catastrophic, their ability to hold onto the lands that had been given to them had slipped through their hands as the governors that held them were forced to flee or killed.

Whatever it was they used to convince Tajima to a marriage contract must have been something. Or his father was willing to take the desperate plea and had a way of dealing with the remaining Shiba clansmen.

Yet here he was avoiding the meeting and instead roaming through the Uchiha lands. It was a singing voice that brought him out of his thoughts and he realized he was further away from the clan compound than he should have been. The voice carried over, distinctly feminine, and it made the dark haired man curious.

Who would openly bathe in Uchiha lands? It was perhaps a suicide wish. Curiousity won over and he stalked over to the hot spring that was hidden by the thick trees. Finding a spot, he peeked between to trees, their overgrown roots offering him a seat as he looked at the bathing woman.

The water reached up to her waist, her hair was long and seemed to float behind her as she washed herself. Her hands grabbed at her hair, twisting it and pulling it over her shoulder as she ran the wash cloth over her right shoulder. What caught his eye were the black markings that spanned from her left shoulder and curved towards the middle and then wrapped around her right hip.

He was going to approach her, when he realized she had stopped singing a while ago. She had turned around and was staring in his general direction and he barely batted an eye as he saw her nude form. From here he could tell the color of her eyes, a warm gold color, could see how her lips pulled back into a frown, how her brows furrowed as she looked for him.

It was through mere luck that her eyes caught his, before she shrugged and sunk underneath the warm waters. Madara took that as his cue to leave; he did after all have important matters to attend to. He returned home to an Izuna that was unamused with his disappearance and a handful of servants that led him down to his rooms and began to prepare him for the meeting.

They had left him in a room, a meal set out for two and he waited for the other to appear. His surprise at who was shown through the shoji doors was hidden, instead he stood and bowed before the woman who in turn bowed back.

He led her to her seat and then sat himself down on his own seat cushion and poured tea for the two of them. It was when he had begun to eat that she decided to speak and he would have cursed her timing as a piece of rice lodged itself in his throat.

"So do you make it a habit to spy on woman in their baths," she began softly, sipping at her tea as if she had just made a comment on the weather. "Or was that just coincidence?"

Madara cleared his throat, facial features unchanging as he looked into her eyes.

"What is this habit of mine you speak of?"

She chuckled and set her tea cup down, a smirk spread across her lips and the way her eyes seemed to crinkle made him wary.

"I'm Shiba (Name) and I'm pretty sure you were looking at me as I bathed earlier today."

He grunted and nodded his head, "I'm Uchiha Madara and I'm sure I have no clue of what you speak of." A wicked grin replaced her smirk and he felt a slight chill crawl up his back.

"Well Madara-san, if I may be so bold I wouldn't have minded if it _had_ been you, but seeing as it wasn't, I'm afraid my _honor_ could be tarnished by whoever it was."

He refrained from twitching, but he could feel the nervous tick of his eyebrow begin to act up. He laced his fingers together and looked at the woman before him. She wasn't ugly, but she didn't exactly stand out. It was her eyes that caught the attention. They weren't the usual almond shaped or wide eyed variety of the Uchiha, they were angular and hooded, the way they painted the kohl on her lids made them stand out even more. The gold color of her irises made him think of honey and yet also made him think of the legends that only such an eye color existed when a human was possessed by a kitsune.

All this was processed and then pushed back in less than a second and he continued on.

"And if that is the case, what could I do to retain your honor?"

He didn't like the look on her face and he really hadn't been expecting it,

"Watching you bathe of course."

So who could blame him if his eyebrow twitched and he upturned the table?

* * *

 **AN:** And the OC's name isn't really (name) shiba, it was just something I had to use for this chapter because clan names and crap and blah. If anyone's interested in where I got Shiba from just send me a message and I'll link and try to explain it to you (once I'm more awake, because hiiii I'm sleepy).

Also she's a pervert and I love it and this went nothing like I wanted it too and I love it even more, even though Madara is probably OOC and trying his best to stay himself (but we all know his young self, so its not too far, he's just buried really, really _really d_ eep).

Cameo you're awesome, like at the end of this you get something awesome, just let me know - I'll write something for you, eventually (i promise).

Enjoy?

 _Sorugao_

 **Edit: Edited her eye description because after rereading this, I didn't realize how bad it sounded.**


	20. drabble 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Party.**

It was the New Year's Eve party that she said she wouldn't go too, but seeing as she had nothing else planned that night and didn't really have anyone to spend it with, she decided to go.

Plus there was an open bar.

She'd been there for a little over an hour, had been idly chatting one of the pretty boys who had come when she noticed him come in. With a shaky laugh (and almost spitting up her drink) she excused herself to the restroom, where she obviously did not go and instead left the party.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked outside, heels clacking against the wet pavement. The brunette was glad that she didn't live so far from where the party had taken place and once spotting her building, she walked a little faster.

Only to slip over nothing, seeing as she wasn't the most proficient walker in heels and wasn't as sober as she thought she was. She would have been bruised and unhappy the following morning if it wasn't for someone catching her arm.

Just as she was about to slur out her thanks, when she noticed who it was and pulled away from them quickly; golden eyes were wide as she stared into the darkened ones of the man before her, who had shoved his hands in his jackets pockets.

"You shouldn't have left like this," she heard him say and she frowned at him.

"Have you been following me this whole time?" her voice wasn't as confident as she wanted it to be, it was small and hesitant, almost too raw with emotions she thought had dealt with. She didn't wait for him to answer and she exploded, "Of all times, why now? _I needed a friend Madara._ "

She didn't wait for him to answer, instead turning around and being a little more careful, made her way to her apartment building.

"I didn't know how," she thought she heard him say, but she didn't care.

She was cold, drunk, and felt like a fool. It would have been better to stay in, but she wanted out, she was tired of being holed up and now when she decided to get her breath of fresh air, she gets this. She looked over where she had left the man, who stood there looking as lost and foolish as her.

"Hey," she heard herself calling out, "Its cold outside and I doubt you want to go back there."

He hesitated but ended following her up to her room.

It was a new year, supposedly a good time to start over and rehash over past mistakes. It would be hard on her part, but she missed Madara and she regretted walking out on him, even if she felt that she had all the right too. It was her fault too and she was going to try to fix it, as long as he was willing to try too.

* * *

 **AN:** They didn't do anything, they just probably sat on the couch drinking, mostly with a crying (and denying she's crying) (Name) and a Madara who's just awkwardly holding her and just letting her get everything out.

Anyway its been a couple of days (I feel bad) but yeah! School's over! Its break and all I'm dreading is grades and filling out orders for tamales! More will come soon, its just the next couple ideas are much harder and I'm stumped, so hopefully I'll be around much once I sort this out!

Enjoy guys~

 _Sorugao_


	21. drabble 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Work.**

(Name) usually worked in the back of the diner, preferred it over being out in front and dealing with people. Of course she wasn't always lucky, someone had to call off and seeing as no one else was scheduled to come in, the brunette was shoved out to the front and forced to take orders.

For a Friday night it was pretty calm, then again only the elderly tended to come to Kimiko's and they stopped coming around eight when the restaurant didn't close until midnight. The golden eyed woman groaned in boredom, letting herself have a seat on one of the bar stools – the owner wouldn't get mad, everything was done on her end and the other two in the back had everything washed and cleaned up, so they had a moment to just not do anything.

The bell over the door chimed and she pushed herself up, a slight smile already on her face as she turned and greeted the customer, "Good Evening, have a seat wherever you please and I'll be right with you."

"(Name)?"

She actually looked at the person in front of her instead of just instantly dismissing them and couldn't help the heat she felt burn at the tips of her ears.

"Madara," she hoped she got his name right, "Odd seeing you here." And it was, rarely did she see other students from the college come here, seeing as it was in a neighborhood near the outskirts of the village.

"I live around here," he responded as he walked and sat beside the stool she had occupied, causing her to notice the other man that sat beside him. The Uchiha jerked a thumb at the young man, "My brother likes coming here."

She nodded her understanding and gave the younger Uchiha a warm smile, "Let me get you two a menu," she walked around behind the bar, pulling up some menus that were underneath the counter and walked back to the two and handed it to them. "Anything to drink while you guys decide?"

The two ordered their drinks, putting in their orders in as well as they quickly glanced at the menu showing that there was little to no point in having given it to them. Once their order was in, she got their drinks and brought it to them, to which the two thanked her for.

"So you never did call me."

"A-ah," she stammered, not expecting that. The heat from earlier returned, this time creeping along her cheeks, "M-my bad, I tend to be very bad with that, you can even ask Mito."

Madara didn't look to bothered by that, judging by the smirk he gave her, "I can tell."

"Bro is this the gi-"

"Izuna."

The younger Uchiha – Izuna – smirked up at his brother's reaction, before he turned it on her. "You know I've been hearing about you a lot (Name)."

The elder Uchiha tried to discreetly jab his elbow into his brother's ribs, only to miss as the younger one moved a bit out of reach and continued jabbering to the golden eyed woman who was completely thrown off by that comment.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" the smirk Izuna resembled that of the cat who caught the canary, "He was sulking the other day because he thou-"

" _That's enough little brother,"_ A hand clamped down on Izuna's mouth before he finished his sentence at the same time the bell for their order rang. Excusing herself, (Name) shook her head, not able to shake the crooked smile that wouldn't go away. Old man Yoshi noticed and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Don't tell me girl," he whispered, looking over the two squabbling siblings as he handed her the warm plates of food, "They're flirting with you?"

"Oh it's _much_ better than that," and she made a motion to the graying man that she would tell him later, "Orders here boys!"

Izuna smiled up at her and reached for his food and began to dig in, meanwhile Madara cast his young brother an insufferable look, before he too began to eat his food. She left to refill their drinks and as she took the old cups away, she spoke up,

"I'm free tomorrow if you're up for anything, Madara."

She could feel herself blush at her boldness, but her eyes didn't stray from the dark haired man's, who blinked at her, as if he hadn't heard right. It was the howl of laughter from Izuna, followed by the young one clapping him on his back that Madara responded,

"It's a date then," the smirk from earlier returned, "And _I'll_ call you."

When they called for the bill, (Name) made sure that he would be calling her.

* * *

 **AN:** THIS HAD TO HAPPEN. like i was gonna right something else, but then I saw this prompt and BAM!

Also it was about time Izuna made an appearance - and seeing as their in the College!AU, Izuna is alive and total menace of a brother who is willing to embarass his elder brother because he's too serious. But yeah, excuses, I love these two.

Cameo, now we have embarassed Madara and its even better, but then he goes back to his smooth talking asshole self.

Enjoy!

 _Sorugao_


	22. drabble 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Kitchen.**

She stoked the fire, making sure it didn't burn too bright in the dark, but enough that it kept her warm _and_ cooked the fish she had caught earlier. A clearing of a throat made her automatically purse her lips and her eyebrows to furrow in the next second her features had smoothed over and instead she gave a bland smile to the dark haired man.

Madara was not amused, especially since he knew she was upset with him and he didn't know what he could say to at least make her feel better. He knew he had been too crass when they went through the small village and made a remark against the people that the brunette had all but adored the moment she spoke with them.

So yes the cold shoulder was warranted, not that he liked being on the receiving end of it.

"(Name) -" he began, the words to another (in)sincere apology on the tip of his tongue.

"The fish is ready if you wish to eat," she cut him off quickly, gesturing to the fish with one hand as she grabbed her own with her other and began to peel the meat off piece by piece.

"Hm," he pushed himself off the log he sat and seated himself right beside her, not missing the way she scooted away from him as he reached out for his own stick of fish. He sighed as he mimicked her actions, chewing carefully on the food to make sure he didn't swallow a bone, "I didn't mean to offend the villagers."

The brunette didn't even blink at the subject he raised; instead she made it a point to focus on the food in her hand, even if she didn't want too, she was curious to see what he would say this time. It made him even more annoyed as he realized what she was doing and with a quick movement he jabbed the end of the stick into the ground so he wouldn't drop it.

He grabbed her shoulder and made her turn to face him, the surprise in her eyes was worth what he was going to next – or at least it better be, " _I'm sorry_." Her golden eyes took in his face, the way his brow furrowed in his annoyance and the situation, the way his mouth set into grimace at the emotion he hadn't meant to let seep into those words.

She smiled at him and did something he hadn't been expecting.

She hugged him; arms wrapped around his shoulder, his chin unwillingly resting on her shoulder as she pulled him against her.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear before pulling away, one of her hands stayed on his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, "I understand."

And she was and his eyes reflected a hint of brief wonder, before they were those deep, bottomless unreadable depths. She offered him his food back, a sweet smile on her lips as he accepted it, his fingers brushing lightly against hers.

"We'll just keep working on your people skills," she commented lightheartedly, leaning against his side to steal the warmth he (un)willingly offered.

"My people skills are fine," he responded, pushing against her to get her off of him.

"The people beg to differ, Madara."

"You're insufferable."

* * *

 **AN:** This took much longer to get out than I thought and I really don't want this to continue on into next year, so I'ma bulldoze through the last couple chapters of this series.

C.A.M.E.O your constant enthusiasm is great - i love seeing you squee your heart out over Madara. Also this is more lighthearted and cute compared to the last Madara thing i wrote, so enjoy it even more.

Enjoy~

 _Sorugao_


	23. drabble 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Park.**

"It's _cold_ ," stated the dark haired man as he cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew warm air into them. The brunette didn't have the heart to tell him that would do little to nothing at all to warm his cold hands. Instead she made her way over to him and laced her hands with his and tucked them into the pockets of her coat.

The male sputtered, giving her a look before taking in his surroundings. She rolled his eyes at his paranoia and instead leaned in against him, chin resting on his chest and looking up at him with a knowing look.

"Maybe if you stopped complaining about it you wouldn't feel cold," she finally said to him after getting his attention. Not having his hand to poke at her face with, Madara did the next best thing and licked at her forehead, causing the golden eyed woman to widen her eyes in disbelief before pulling away.

"That's so _gross,_ " she shrieked, wiping at the saliva on her forehead and onto her pants. His laugh stopped her from ranting at him about hygiene and licking people's faces, to give him an unimpressed look. With her arms crossed underneath her chest, her eyes narrowed at him, and her foot tapping against the ground to wait for him to get over his fit of chuckles only made him laugh even more.

Never let it be said that Uchiha Madara didn't know how to laugh, it was just usually at the pain and annoyance he caused other people.

"Madara!" so he wasn't expecting when (Name) threw herself at him; catching her was almost instinct after having been with her for over a year, even if he did stumble back a couple steps.

"(Name)," he began, the mirth evident in his voice as held her a couple inches off the ground, "Was that necessary?"

The golden eyed woman groaned in disbelief and let her head fall against his shoulder, her voice muffled as she whined at him.

"I just wanted to come to the park and walk around, see the squirrels," he could hear her saying as he set her back on the ground, a smirk pulling at his lips as he tilted her face to look up at him and cutting her off.

"We can still do that," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and keeping her close to his aside, "It's just too damn cold."

"But I like the cold," she murmured, leaning her head against him as they began to walk the path, "It reminds me of home."

"I know," and he understood why she wanted to come to the park on one of the coldest days Konoha has had, "There's a nature center up ahead."

The way her eyes lit up with excitement was worth it. It also helped that the nature center was probably an indoor place and had a high chance of being warmer than the outside was.

Happy woman, happy him, it was win-win.

* * *

 **AN:** I was on a roll today. I think I only need one more thing to complete and then just upload them. Which makes me sad to see this near its end, but it happens, I'll probably make another one down the line. But it is not the end yet! So no worries guys!

C.A.M.E.O i think the only uchiha that could probably be a people person is Shisui cause he just seems the type and Obito. Until you know he went cray.

Anyway, enjoy~

 _Sorugao_


	24. drabble 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Airplane.**

(Name) had a wanderlust that could rarely be sated. Her home was a small, logging village over a hundred kilometers away from the main city of Shimo. The village of Thand was more or less overlooked by the travelers and the few she had witnessed she had been amazed by.

Her mother and grandmother had always told her to follow her own path and that she did. At the age of seventeen she was grown enough to tell her small family her plans and with their blessings she took off on her journey.

Her travels took her north towards Kumo, where she stayed and learned the culture of the cities and villages nearby. The brunette's shock at seeing a different way of living lasted awhile before she managed to ease herself out of it, by then she had made friends who helped her pick up the modern language and gestures that would have shocked the others in her home village.

Her dark skin made her blend in with the people in the land of lightning, when back home it was something that she was ostracized against. Here her odd way of being was considered a rarity and curiosity, so with her bag filled with crystals and tarots she began to give readings.

It was odd being paid for something she wouldn't have bothered to charge, but the people enjoyed her honesty and the mysteriousness she brought with her and often left her more than she thought she deserved.

With enough money she bought herself a thick stationary, carefully jotting down names and homes of the friends she had made.

" _To keep in touch even when we're miles away."_

She had gone southward and passed through Thand, where she gifted her family with the earnings she had made. She stayed long enough to receive a couple lessons before she was off again, avoiding the city of Shimo and making her way into the Land of Hot Water.

Humid and hot, it was a huge contrast from the cold she was used too, but she welcomed it nonetheless. It was more of a tourist spot than Kumo had been, so she welcomed the vast majority of people, who humored her work and ability, rather than take it serious.

Before leaving she had picked up a tarot deck, one that filled her with pain and sadness, yet she kindly thanked the older man who had gifted it to her after a reading.

" _Only one will use that deck, let us see if you can chance who it will be."_

With those words and a crooked smile, the elder left her, leaving her feeling confused yet challenged. She closed her stand that day and settled herself in a tea house, sipping at her drink without minding what she doing. Her attention was but focused on the wrapped deck in her hand, fingers slightly tracing over the face of an insane looked man.

"This shouldn't ever be used at all," she murmured to herself, tucking into the front of her kimono and against her breast.

Weeks had gone by after that when she made enough to move on further south, into the less humid but much hotter climate of the Land of Fire. She had gone through the smaller villages, offering her aid to those who needed it, but never reaching for her deck. The superstitions of the smaller villages would have cast her out before she even spoke a word – so she presented herself as a healer and taught her ways to heal as her mother had taught her before.

She left with the gratitude of the people and a promise to return again and continued her journey towards the heart of the Land of Fire.

She was barely nineteen when she made it Konoha. It was vibrant and louder than Kumo had been, the colors that the structures had brought the people more to life and didn't make them fade into the background.

She smiled at the passerby, at times stopping to offer kind words when one looked too down, or to barter with the vendors. With the thought of an actual fresh lunch, she settled herself outside a nice shop that had the beginning looks of a steak house. She set down her satchel and pulled out the dread deck from where she had always kept it. The brunette untied it and shifted through the cards, gold eyes narrowing as she took in the wicked and twisted depictions of the magician and the sun.

With a soft sigh she tied it back up and tucked it beneath her thigh, not being able to stand the feeling she felt from the deck in her hand.

"Oho, what have we here?" came a man's voice, cheer evident in his tone as he approached her.

She looked up, eyes squinting as the sun fell into her eyes. She offered the brunette man a smile and a nod, her hand coming up to cover her mouth with the back of her palm.

"A reader?" came another male voice behind him, to which she hummed along with another positive nod. There was no use denying it anyway, the deck at her side gave her away.

"How interesting!" the brunette said, pulling the man from behind in front of him, "My friend here doesn't believe in it, but I know there is some truth, at least the old ladies that have talked to me have proven themselves true!"

"That's because they _know_ you and what happens around you, Hokage-sama," the dark haired man almost seemed to spit the last word out as if it were venom, but his attitude and words were brushed off by the brunette.

"Enough of that Madara, this young lady is nothing like those old baba's!" the way his brown eyes zeroed in on her and almost seemed to read her every move made her freeze.

' _This is the leader, the strongest man of Konoha,'_ her breath caught in her throat, before she forced herself to relax. "I am flattered you think that, Hokage-sama."

"No, no, none of that!" the brunette seemed to wilt, a gloomy look crossing over his face, to which his companion seemed to develop a tick at. A slap upside the head got him out of his funk and a bright smile was spread across his face, "Call me Hashirama, please!"

"(Name)," she demurred in response, her head bowing forward. The dark haired man sniffed, before he uttered his name, one she had heard earlier from the Hok- Hashirama. "You are interested in these, Hashirama-san?"

That received a simple nod from the man in question and roll of the eyes from Madara.

"This is nonsense," spoke Madara, voice filled with contempt and annoyance, "Your wife is waiting for you."

"Mito will understand," was all Hashirama said as he grabbed at the deck (Name) handed him. He seemed to already know what to do as he began to shuffle the deck to his heart's content, before he handed it back to her.

"No harm no foul," she said as she held the deck out once more, letting Hashirama split it in half and then in thirds. "What harm is a simple reading, Madara?" she asked as she laid the three piles on the bench and spread them out.

The man seemed to contemplate it, but the look of curiousity was replaced by cool indifference, "You have only one deck."

He had her there, but before she began to turn over Hashirama's cards, she felt the deck that was tucked underneath her thigh. She pulled it out, staring at the maniacal man on the front and then to the dark haired man in front of her.

"Let me see your hands," she could feel her heart in her throat, she would dislike to ever using such a deck on a person. The man seemed disgruntled by her order, but nonetheless held out his hand – Hashirama's look helping to push him do that. Her fingers were light as she traced the lines of his palm, her brows furrowed the more she saw.

Grabbing the back of his hand, she gently placed the dread deck in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

" _This is for you."_

* * *

 **AN:** I have one more to write up and I really don't want that one to be the last one.

Well here is! Its an AU-verse of what I already have written for a Wiccan/Witch!Reader. Though this time this one takes to traveling and Shinobi isn't as big deal as they're supposed to be. There's only strong warriors and nothing more.

Enjoy guys~

 _Sorugao_


	25. drabble 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Dressing Room.**

It had been his idea to take in different clothes so people wouldn't recognize them. It was she who had ran wild with it and now the pair were in the back of a shop, her hushed tones and sneak peaks she took at him making him slightly aggravated.

' _This is the last time I ever mention anything about buying clothes.'_

She had already changed into a dark red top that clung to her chest and ended just above her midriff, while the skirt she had selected hung low on her hips. The sandy color of the skirt was a stark contrast to the dark skinned that was revealed and Madara had to do his best to not let himself be caught staring.

' _I had no clue she had markings on her –'_

"Madara?"

He looked up his expression as neutral as always. She gave him a knowing smile as she handed him the bundle of clothes she had and walked away and he swore that the way her hips swayed was much more than usual.

"Good woman you got there," came the shop owner's voice as he came in to help him pin the pieces in its proper places. The dark haired man didn't make an attempt to respond, only letting the older man do his work. "That should be enough for now, I'll get to work on it and it should be ready in an hour."

It wasn't every day that an Uchiha walked in and asked for a set of clothes, the old man was going to prove that he was a worthy tailor to come back too. Without wasting a moment, the Uchiha made his way out of the back of the shop and towards the front, where he walked towards the brunette woman who stood fingering some silks.

"These would be nice to make into pouches," he heard her muttering, not realizing that he was beside her. It was his touch that jolted her out of her thoughts, his thumb tracing over the small dark markings that were etched onto her hips. A slap to his wrist was his answer and her narrowed eyes made him smirk.

He pulled his hand away, crossing his arms against his chest as he pinned her with a stare, "I never would have guessed you would have tattoos."

"They are recent," she responded crisply, turning away from his stare and back onto the silks before her, intent on ignoring his presence.

"May I ask what they mean?"

The way her mouth seemed to pull back into a thin line answered his question. He was going to leave it at that and exit the shop to find something to eat, only for a hand grasping at his elbow and pulling him back.

Her chest brushed slightly against his own and he could see the freckles on her nose, the way her gold eyes had tiny hints of green and blue, how she tended to bite on her upper lip when she was debating with herself. All of this caught his attention, so the hand that cupped his cheek was a bit of a surprise.

Her thumb traced lightly against the apple of his cheek and he could see her come to an agreement with herself.

"The day you tell me what your eyes mean to you, I will tell you what these tattoos mean to me."

His hand came up to the back of her head (the other ghosting around her hip), his fingers threading into the thick strands of her hair as he put his forehead against hers. It had been awhile since they'd been this close, noses brushing, feeling her breathe against his mouth; if he were a lesser man he would have taken her already, but he wasn't.

"One day then."

Right now he had better things to focus on.

* * *

 **AN:**

AH. AH _hate_ PROMPT. it was so difficult to come up with something and I'm still not completely satisfied but it was better than what I came up with before. SO yeah. Uhm, so yee, here ya go guys! Also happy new years to everyone! I hope this year brings peace to a lot of you and may the lady smile upon all of you.

Enjoy~

 _Sorugao_


	26. drabble 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or stuff.**

* * *

 **.Cemetery.**

Years had gone by since she had last heard of him. And it was always around this time, around the winter solstice that she would remember him.

She would remember a man who she saved from death, a man who had walked and waded the waters of the beach at night, and a man, who for all he fronted, was truly one who cared and knew how to give his all.

They had separated ways, him following a path that she knew she could not follow; she had told him she would always support him. When she had heard of all the things that he had done, it felt like she had swallowed a lump. Even when her belly began to swell with a babe, she did not lose hope. She had her mother, her grandmother, they would be with her.

It was after her children were born, that she began to leave a purple dahlia flower beside a blank stone tablet.

The twins had grown, looking more like her than him, but she could see it in the curve of their nose, in the way that their hair spiked, in how they would laugh or hold themselves. He was there too.

Years passed and still she left a dahlia flower and never once did her two children question her when she started bringing them. They would ask about their father and she would smile, hand coming up to cup their faces and she would bring them before the blank tablet, and tell them of the journeys the two had gone through.

It was when her brown hair had turned gray, her young skin become worn and weathered, and with the passing of her mother and grandmother did she begin to feel alone. Yet she continued. The twins continued on, taking in their own journeys and studying what their mother had taught them, making it their own.

She had lost count of how many years she had been doing this, she could easily count her children's ages, but she didn't. She knelt before the blank stone tablet, placing a familiar purple dahlia before it and prayed.

She had heard rumors and her old heart did not have what her young one did. Hope had long since been lost, replaced by a bitterness and emptiness. Her smiles were still there, they reached her eyes, and she was happy to have made it this far, but there could have been more.

It was the sound of leaves crunching beneath booted feet that snapped her out of her position; she stood, blinking slowly at the tablet, "I do no help those who come in the night." The last one had brought her luck and then heart ache.

"I'm sure you can make an exception."

She whirled around, her brows furrowed, golden eyes bright, and her fingers already snapping forward.

"You dare wear that face!" a bolt of lightning went towards the man, who barely dodged, eyes wide at the unexpected attack. "Reveal yourself!"

The shawl at her shoulders had fallen and although her body may be old, her movements were that of someone who had practiced for years; smooth and knowing, there was no hesitance and no move wasted. The way she flicked her wrist, purple lightning appearing in her hand ready to escape if he came to close, he knew he would lose.

He held his hands up, eyes looking at her.

"(Name),"

"Tell me why I should not end you right now," she hissed, and although she was much older, she was still that woman filled with fire, who would scorch you if you let her.

"You told me once I was too curious," he could see her listening, her body stilling, "almost like a cat."

"What does that prove to me?" her voice was low, a slight tremble to it.

"That you're an odd one."

A watery laugh left her, the lightning in her hand dispersed and she slowly stepped towards him. She cupped his face once she was close enough, bringing his forehead against hers. It was a moment of peace, in the middle of chaos, and Madara could feel his heart lighten.

"I am sorry," _for everything_ went unsaid.

* * *

 **AN:** The significance of the dahlia in that it represents the inner strength, enduring grace, and standing strong in a person's sacred values. Placing it on a blank grave was mostly for the man the woman has lost (madara) because eventually he would part from her. Even through it everything that she had heard happen, she stood strong in her belief in the man she once knew and here it is.

Lets say Madara broke away from the War with everyone just to catch one last glance.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, lurked, and favorited/followed this story. I know its a different thing and most everyone isn't really into stories like this. C.A.M.E.O you are great, I will miss seeing your responses to the chapters and how you felt about them. I seriously owe you something (a story?) because you were dedicated to this fic just as much as I was!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this series.

 _Sorugao_


End file.
